Club Cullen
by Puppy-named-Leah
Summary: What if the Cullen's were on Teams at Forks high school. And Bella was a dancer who moves to Forks to live with her dad. Better preview inside I promise. All Human and Normal Pairing.
1. Better Summery

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does. I just used the characters.

This is my first fan fic. So tell me what u think.

Cullen Club

All human. Bella Swan comes to Forks Washington to live with her dad Chief Swan. Bella loves to dance; she has been dancing since she was four years old. There are no good, affordable dance studios around, so she decides to join the Dance Team at

Forks High. On her first day of school she spots Edward Cullen, in the cafeteria. The next day they flirt almost the whole day.

The Cullen siblings were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they all love to play sports. Yes they are all together, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, but Edward is single, even though all the girls at school are after him he turns them all down,

till Bella Swan comes to school he thinks most of the junior girls are whores. Jasper plays Baseball, Alice is on the Cheerleading squad, Emmett is on the Wrestling team, while Rosalie is on the Lacrosse Team, and then there is Edward Team Captain of

the Soccer Team.


	2. Ch1 Intro to the two main charicters

**Club Cullen**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

_**Bella P.**_

The alarm went off at 6:30; I didn't want to be late for my first day of school. So I got out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries off the desk and went to get ready for school. I decided on jeans, my favorite blue t-shirt that says in BIG red and white lettering "Angel/Devil", and my black converse.

I tried to take a nice hot shower trying to calm my nerves and relax my muscles. I was able to wash myself and clean my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo but right after that the water turned cold so my muscles were tense. I have to learn to get up before Charlie or take a shower before I go to bed. I got out and got dressed and did my hair, I just dried it and let it fall down my back.

I ate my breakfast kind of slow I was running really early so I took my time. Then I heard Charlie come down the stairs.

"Morning Bells" he said from behind me.

"Morning Dad"

"Um...Bells I have a surprise for you"

"Aww dad you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but you are going to need this."

Ok I was a little bit confused. What would he have gotten me that I would need? Before I could ask he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, on the way grabbing my backpack. I grabbed my Italian Soccer jacket that my aunt got me for my last Birthday, on the way out. Now I was suspicious, what would he have gotten me that I would need and is outside? And there it was a car, really it was a truck but…anyways it was red, had a big cap, that thing look like it would destroy any other car if it was in an accident. Charlie interrupted my thinking.

"Well…What do you think?"

"I-I Love it, it's perfect, thanks dad but I thought I was going to pay for my own car!"

"I bought it off of Billy Black, you remember don't you, we use to go fishing with him when you were little."

"No, I don't remember sorry."

"Anyways Billy can't use it anymore, he is in a wheelchair now-"

"Oh, I'm sorry dad"

"Don't be he is still his energetic self, anyways his son Jacob did some work on it, Jake was so happy when I bought it, he didn't want to drive it when he gets his license. Jake is a year younger than you."

"Well now I don't have to walk to school now." Or get a ride in the cruiser. That would be so embarrassing."I actually want to get to school early so I can get my roster and stuff. Bye Dad." I kissed him on the cheek and took the key from him.

"Bye Bells" was all I heard, I don't know if that's what he even said, I could barely hear over the rore of the truck, and then I was off.

_**Edward P.**_

"Come on Alice hurry up we are going to be late!" Alice always has to look good. Alice dresses really nice for two people for her because she always wants to look good, and for Jasper, her boyfriend.

"Calm down Edward we are not going to be late." Alice said coming down the steps, her pixie like self. Alice has black short spiky hair, brown eyes and is short for a 17 year old.

"Yes we are now get your little butt in the car, everyone is already waiting." I was getting annoyed with her this morning. She stuck her tongue at me.

"No we won't you drive fast we will make it with 5 minutes to spare." She giggled.

"And how do you know this?"

"I have my ways!" she said tapping her temple and move towards the car.

We got in the car. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were in the back so Alice rode shotgun. "I don't believe you." I said to her.

"You don't believe me, you say 'Come on Alice, you're going to make us late' every morning and we always make it on time." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine you don't believe me, let's make it interesting, we make it 5 minutes before the bell rings you give me five bucks, we don't and I give you five bucks, but you have to go the same speed you go every morning, no cheating! Deal?"

"Deal" we shook hands and we were on our way to school.

I looked at the clock; damn she is going to win. The bell rings for class at 7:42 and it was 7:28. She is going to win, Again!

We got to school 5 minutes to spare, I dug in my pocket, pulled out a 5 and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said taking it from me before climbing out of the car.

_**Bella P.**_

When I walked out of the office building students were starting to come. I got in my truck and waited in line to pack in the student parking lot. I decided to look at my roster so that way I wouldn't have a piece of paper in front of my face all day.

1st period – Art 1 – Ms. Cratin

2nd period – American History – Ms. Snowden – AP

3rd period – English 3 – Ms. Amato – Honors

4th period – Italian II – Mr. Barrucci – 1st Track

5th period – Algebra 2 – Mr. Morrison – 1st Track

6th period – Lunch

7th period – Chemistry – Ms. Sulik – 1st Track

8th period – Gym – Ms. Scary

I liked my roster it was simple and since I took Italian when I was in Phoenix I decided I would take it ust to fill up my roster.

I liked my first period every student has to take Art at least once, but you can put it off, so there were a few juniors and seniors, mostly freshmen and sophomores though. In Art we had to take two famous Artists, take one work of art from them and combined them to create something new. The juniors were Brittany F., Jackie, Kait B., Eric, Mike, Ben, and Angela. I was pretty good at drawing, I feel that there are some people who are way better than me but they thought I was better.

Second and third period went by kind of slow, fourth was interesting with Mr. Barrucci. We are learning the body parts and there was going to be a quiz next week.

I started to notice I had most of my classes with Angela, Megan, Kait R., Melissa, and Mike. The girls are really nice but Mike, he was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, and walked faithfully by my side to class **(AN: I had to put this in)**. I could picture him with a tail I kept my laughing in I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I didn't have a problem with my math teacher I just didn't like the subject. I found that out I had math with Megan, Lauren, Mike, Michelle, Eric, Kait B., and a girl named Jessica Stanley, she seemed like a nice girl but she talked too much, good thing about that is I didn't have to talk too much just answer a few questions like 'How did I like the school so far?, Did I have a boyfriend back home in Phoenix?' apparently everyone knew I was coming, my dad can't keep his mouth shut. When she asked if I was interested in any guys at school so far, she looked over at Mike from the corner of her eye. I said No, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike pout but he pulled himself together before speaking.

"What do you have next?"

"Lunch"

"Cool, so do we!" he sounded very excited. I pictured the golden retriever again, I smiled a held back my giggles.

"Bella are you signing up for any clubs or _teams_?" he emphasized the word teams, he is obviously a jock.

"Umm… Ya I was planning on joining the Dance Team. How about you, are you on any Teams Mike?"

"Ya, the Football Team." He lifted his head up high. He was very proud of himself.

"Jess are you on any Teams?"

"YA, I'm on the cheerleading squad!" I am not surprised to say the least. She looks like she would be on the cheerleading squad and she never stops talking. I felt someone come up next to me.

"Bella are you really going to join the Dance Team?" Megan asked.

"Ya, I love to dance and there are no good, affordable dance studio's in Forks so I looked on the school website and found the Dance Team link. Are you on the Dance Team Meg?"

She nodded her head yes. "Kait R., Melissa, Britany F., Chantel Lahoz, you will meet her at lunch, Michelle, Jackie, Sherman, Angela, Eric, Ben, Maxine, Jeff, Kait B., Britt S., Olivia and Me."

"Cool at least I will know some people on the Team."

"There are sign ups after school in the gym; it's going to be packed because its Clubs and Team sign ups, our booth is next to the soccer teams' booth. They usually have a soccer ball on top of their sign, so it will be easy to see." She giggled at the giant soccer ball thing.

"Cool, I'll be there, are you going to be at the booth?"

"Mhm…I am the Captain, all of the Captains/Presidents are going to be managing the booths." She sounded so excited. I really like Megan and it seems f you are friends with Meg, you are friends with Kait R. because the seemed joined at the hip. Then Kait R. said something.

"Bella, how do you like it here in Forks?"

"Well I definitely don't like the rain or the cold but other than that it's pretty cool, no pun intended." We all started to laugh at that.

We were in the cafeteria; I was surprised that all of us fit at one table. Megan, Kait R., Chantel, Michelle, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Maxine, Britany F., Tyler and Me. I met Chantel, Maxine and Michelle.

Chantel is one of those girls were you want to be on her good side. Michelle is kind of quiet, not like Angela, but still quiet and smart. Maxine you don't want to be on her bad side either and she can have a pretty dirty mind sometimes. Megan can be quiet but has an outgoing personality, only when she is with her friends though. Kait R. speaks her mind; if she needs to say something she is going to say it. Mike and Tyler just won't stop staring at me. Ben is a sweet guy and he is dating Ang, they are so cute together.

Then a breeze came through the door, that had just opened, and it felt good. Then five students walked in, only they looked more like models then students. There was a tall blond, long legs and was wearing high heels on top of that, she was on the arm of just as tall, muscled, by, looks like he is on the wrestling team. After them came a short, black, spiky haired girl and right on her heels was a blond, tall boy. He was just looking at the spiky haired girl like she was his whole world. Then there a tall, bronze colored hair boy with gorgeous green eyes.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath till I heard Megan trying to get my attention.

"Bella…Bella" she was waiving her hand in front of my face.

"Who are they?" I asked before she could say anything.

"They're the Cullens. The Blond with the muscle looking boy are Rosalie and Emmett. The cheerful, short, spiked, black haired girl with the tall blond boy is Alice and Jasper. Then the bronze haired, green eyed boy is Edward. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are together. Edward on the other hand is single and-" she was interrupted.

"It's so gross. Their related and they are together!" Jess said.

"They were all adopted in no ways related, Jess!" Meg argued.

"Whatever, I wouldn't even try to ask Edward out, he turns down all the girls." She said with a chip on her shoulder. I wonder when he turned her down.

I guess Meg saw the way I was looking at him because she just told me everything she knew about him. "He is the _Captain_ of the soccer team, has Chem after lunch with us, nonstop workouts in the gym, drives him and his siblings to school in the morning, straight 'A' student, and he is gorgeous." She whispered that last part in my ear.

Edward P.

Alice was all excited, what about, I don't know and I probably don't want to know but she said it anyways. "I can't wait to see the new girl Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella. She has brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a blue t-shirt and she has this lunch. Mike is so gullible." She giggled.

"Alice stay away from Mike, I don't like the way he looks at you!" Jasper said.

"Aww…Jasper you are so cute when you are jealous." She kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. They are a cute couple as are Rose and Em.

"I'm not a jealous I just don't like the way he looks at you but I would kick his ass if he made a movie." He kissed her hair.

"If Mike even looked at My Rosie the wrong way or at all he would be through the wall." Emmett confessed.

"Aww…Thanks Baby" Rose kissed him and pulled away fast. When they start the don't stop, Emmett was upset because they were in school, if they were home we would not see them till tomorrow morning.

We walked into the lunch room and went straight to our usual table in the corner.

"Alice when are you setting up the cheerleading booth?" I had to ask. Captains have to set up booths in the gym and be there after school, at the signups for this year's sports teams and clubs.

"My last two periods. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would help me, I haven't started and I knew you would have good ideas." I admitted to her.

"Sure, but I am leaving right after I eat, is that alright?"

"Ya, I have Ms. Sulik next and I am ahead of everyone else so I don't think she would mind and Ms. Dehe **(AN: sorry don't know how to spell it)** doesn't mind, she loves me." I laughed to myself the teachers love me.

"Ok, hurry up and eat then." Alice was in a rush, she obviously had a lot of work to do, or she just needs to put stuff together and help me with mine.

Alice drew everything out for me and all I had to do was paint it and stick pictures on poster board. Thank god I finished before the day ended it would have been hell if I didn't finish.

People started to enter the gym, freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors alike. The tennis team was on my right and the dance team on my left. Last year the tennis team won Championships and the dance team won nationals.

I was signing up boys and _girls_. Taylor the girl's soccer captain was absent today. So I offered to do both teams. Nikki was signing people up for the tennis team and Megan was signing people up for the dance team. I got 9 boys to sign up and 12 girls. I found it funny how there were more girls than boys signed up for soccer.

Nikki got 4 people to sign which is good and Megan got 9 sign…ups…

WOW!! Who is that? She has to be the new because I would remember seeing that face! She is walking this way maybe she is signing up for soccer.

She has to be the new girl, what was her name, something Swan. Everyone knows and remembers that last name. She is only a few feet away, WOW she is beautiful, brown beautiful hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She walked by, ok so she is not signing up for soccer…Ohh…she is a dancer that is even better.

"Hey Meg"

Yes I am in ear shot!!

"Hey Bella you came" so that is her name, she is the new girl Alice was talking about!

"I said I was going to be here and here I am."

"Yes you are" they giggled

"Were do I sign Meg?"

"Right here and this is for you, our schedule for practices and meets." Megan handed Bella a piece of paper.

"Meg don't you have to tryouts for the people who sign up…" she let it slid when she looked at the schedule. She started giggling and said "Ya I know, I saw when I came over, and it was kind of obvious." She giggled some more.

"So what did we do in Chem today?" Bella is in my Chem class. Yes, Yes, Yes!!! I was doing my little happy dance in my head because the only available seat is next to me. Yes, Yes, Yes!!!

"Nothing we watched a movie, Meg I was wondering if I can have the notes from the beginning of the chapter that she gave you and can you explain the thing about the articles to me. I can give you my number and you can give me yours." She ripped it off the work out paper and I saw the number, it was easy to remember 215-303-7373 **(AN: I just made up a number so don't bother trying just to let you all know) **

"Ok but how about this. You just stay here with me, and after I can follow you to your house and we study?" it was easy to see that Megan made a new friend.

"Ok, that gives me time to do my Algebra." She walked around the table and sat in the other empty chair. She put her legs up and got out her Algebra.

"Bella I just forgot, is it ok that Kait (R) comes with us, I give her a ride home?"

"Ya, the more the merrier" she laughed. Her laughter sounded like a choir of bells ringing in my ears.

"Great, she is at the choir booth; she will meet us here at the end of all of this, which is in 30 minutes." Megan sounded really excited and I didn't know why.

For the rest of the 30 minutes I kept glancing at Bella she was so beautiful and the color blue look lovely on her skin. Just then Bella past a not to Megan, she opened it and laughed. She wrote something back and passed it back to her.

"I don't know Bella, I think so, but you would have to ask!" she laughed again; Bella pushed her playfully and said "Why would I ask?" and laughed her bell choir laugh.

Bella P.

I walked into the gym and tried to find the dance team booth. I had no trouble finding it, it was next to the soccer booth…

OMG, I thought he left school, he wasn't in Chem I had the whole table to myself. I guess he had to set up the soccer booth. He is just staring at me maybe he likes me. I walked past him to the dance booth.

"Hey Megan"

"Hey Bella you came"

"I said I was going to be here and here I am."

"Yes you did" we giggled

"Were do I sign Meg?"

"Right…here, and this is for you, our schedule for practices and meets."

"Meg don't you have tryouts for the people who signup…" I let it slid, this is not a schedule.

_Bella, Edward keeps looking at you and his eyes bugged out when you first walked by! He must really like you because he doesn't look at any girl at this school like that, he turns down all the girls who ask him out and he was just staring at you! _

I started to giggle. "I know, I saw when I came over it was kind of obvious." I giggled some more.

"So what did we do in Chem today?" I peeked over at Edward he had a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing we watched a movie. Meg I was wondering if I can have the notes from the beginning of the chapter that she gave you and can you explain the thing about the articles . I can give you my number and you can give me yours." I wrote the number on a piece of paper and gave it to her. It was easy to remember 215-303-7373.

"Ok, but what about this, you just stay here with me and I can follow you to your house?" I could see I had made a long time friend.

"Ok, that gives me time to do my Algebra." I walked around the table and sat in the empty chair. I put my legs up and got my algebra out.

"Bella I forgot, is it ok that Kait (R) comes with us, I give her a ride home?" Meg is so sweet helping out a friend.

"Ya, the more the merrier" I laughed

"Great, she is at the coir booth; she will meet us here after all of this, which is in 30 minutes." Megan is so excited.

For the rest of the 30 minutes I finished my algebra, and doodled. I would also see Edward turn away every once in awhile. I wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Megan.

_Do you think Edward really likes me? He has been peeking over here all this time._

She started laughing "I don't know Bella, I think so, but you would have to ask!" she laughed some more. I pushed her playfully.

"Why would I ask?" and laughed along with her.


	3. Ch2 First Day

**Club Cullen**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

_**Bella P.**_

The alarm went off at 6:30; I didn't want to be late for my first day of school. So I got out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries off the desk and went to get ready for school. I decided on jeans, my favorite blue t-shirt that says in BIG red and white lettering "Angel/Devil", and my black converse.

I tried to take a nice hot shower trying to calm my nerves and relax my muscles. I was able to wash myself and clean my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo but right after that the water turned cold so my muscles were tense. I have to learn to get up before Charlie or take a shower before I go to bed. I got out and got dressed and did my hair, I just dried it and let it fall down my back.

I ate my breakfast kind of slow I was running really early so I took my time. Then I heard Charlie come down the stairs.

"Morning Bells" he said from behind me.

"Morning Dad"

"Um...Bells I have a surprise for you"

"Aww dad you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but you are going to need this."

Ok I was a little bit confused. What would he have gotten me that I would need? Before I could ask he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, on the way grabbing my backpack. I grabbed my Italian Soccer jacket that my aunt got me for my last Birthday, on the way out. Now I was suspicious, what would he have gotten me that I would need and is outside? And there it was a car, really it was a truck but…anyways it was red, had a big cap, that thing look like it would destroy any other car if it was in an accident. Charlie interrupted my thinking.

"Well…What do you think?"

"I-I Love it, it's perfect, thanks dad but I thought I was going to pay for my own car!"

"I bought it off of Billy Black, you remember don't you, we use to go fishing with him when you were little."

"No, I don't remember sorry."

"Anyways Billy can't use it anymore, he is in a wheelchair now-"

"Oh, I'm sorry dad"

"Don't be he is still his energetic self, anyways his son Jacob did some work on it, Jake was so happy when I bought it, he didn't want to drive it when he gets his license. Jake is a year younger than you."

"Well now I don't have to walk to school now." Or get a ride in the cruiser. That would be so embarrassing."I actually want to get to school early so I can get my roster and stuff. Bye Dad." I kissed him on the cheek and took the key from him.

"Bye Bells" was all I heard, I don't know if that's what he even said, I could barely hear over the rore of the truck, and then I was off.

_**Edward P.**_

"Come on Alice hurry up we are going to be late!" Alice always has to look good. Alice dresses really nice for two people for her because she always wants to look good, and for Jasper, her boyfriend.

"Calm down Edward we are not going to be late." Alice said coming down the steps, her pixie like self. Alice has black short spiky hair, brown eyes and is short for a 17 year old.

"Yes we are now get your little butt in the car, everyone is already waiting." I was getting annoyed with her this morning. She stuck her tongue at me.

"No we won't you drive fast we will make it with 5 minutes to spare." She giggled.

"And how do you know this?"

"I have my ways!" she said tapping her temple and move towards the car.

We got in the car. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were in the back so Alice rode shotgun. "I don't believe you." I said to her.

"You don't believe me, you say 'Come on Alice, you're going to make us late' every morning and we always make it on time." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine you don't believe me, let's make it interesting, we make it 5 minutes before the bell rings you give me five bucks, we don't and I give you five bucks, but you have to go the same speed you go every morning, no cheating! Deal?"

"Deal" we shook hands and we were on our way to school.

I looked at the clock; damn she is going to win. The bell rings for class at 7:42 and it was 7:28. She is going to win, Again!

We got to school 5 minutes to spare, I dug in my pocket, pulled out a 5 and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said taking it from me before climbing out of the car.

_**Bella P.**_

When I walked out of the office building students were starting to come. I got in my truck and waited in line to pack in the student parking lot. I decided to look at my roster so that way I wouldn't have a piece of paper in front of my face all day.

1st period – Art 1 – Ms. Cratin

2nd period – American History – Ms. Snowden – AP

3rd period – English 3 – Ms. Amato – Honors

4th period – Italian II – Mr. Barrucci – 1st Track

5th period – Algebra 2 – Mr. Morrison – 1st Track

6th period – Lunch

7th period – Chemistry – Ms. Sulik – 1st Track

8th period – Gym – Ms. Scary

I liked my roster it was simple and since I took Italian when I was in Phoenix I decided I would take it ust to fill up my roster.

I liked my first period every student has to take Art at least once, but you can put it off, so there were a few juniors and seniors, mostly freshmen and sophomores though. In Art we had to take two famous Artists, take one work of art from them and combined them to create something new. The juniors were Brittany F., Jackie, Kait B., Eric, Mike, Ben, and Angela. I was pretty good at drawing, I feel that there are some people who are way better than me but they thought I was better.

Second and third period went by kind of slow, fourth was interesting with Mr. Barrucci. We are learning the body parts and there was going to be a quiz next week.

I started to notice I had most of my classes with Angela, Megan, Kait R., Melissa, and Mike. The girls are really nice but Mike, he was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, and walked faithfully by my side to class **(AN: I had to put this in)**. I could picture him with a tail I kept my laughing in I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I didn't have a problem with my math teacher I just didn't like the subject. I found that out I had math with Megan, Lauren, Mike, Michelle, Eric, Kait B., and a girl named Jessica Stanley, she seemed like a nice girl but she talked too much, good thing about that is I didn't have to talk too much just answer a few questions like 'How did I like the school so far?, Did I have a boyfriend back home in Phoenix?' apparently everyone knew I was coming, my dad can't keep his mouth shut. When she asked if I was interested in any guys at school so far, she looked over at Mike from the corner of her eye. I said No, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike pout but he pulled himself together before speaking.

"What do you have next?"

"Lunch"

"Cool, so do we!" he sounded very excited. I pictured the golden retriever again, I smiled a held back my giggles.

"Bella are you signing up for any clubs or _teams_?" he emphasized the word teams, he is obviously a jock.

"Umm… Ya I was planning on joining the Dance Team. How about you, are you on any Teams Mike?"

"Ya, the Football Team." He lifted his head up high. He was very proud of himself.

"Jess are you on any Teams?"

"YA, I'm on the cheerleading squad!" I am not surprised to say the least. She looks like she would be on the cheerleading squad and she never stops talking. I felt someone come up next to me.

"Bella are you really going to join the Dance Team?" Megan asked.

"Ya, I love to dance and there are no good, affordable dance studio's in Forks so I looked on the school website and found the Dance Team link. Are you on the Dance Team Meg?"

She nodded her head yes. "Kait R., Melissa, Britany F., Chantel Lahoz, you will meet her at lunch, Michelle, Jackie, Sherman, Angela, Maxine, Kristen, Kait B., Britt S., Olivia and Me."

"Cool at least I will know some people on the Team."

"There are sign ups after school in the gym; it's going to be packed because its Clubs and Team sign ups, our booth is next to the soccer teams' booth. They usually have a soccer ball on top of their sign, so it will be easy to see." She giggled at the giant soccer ball thing.

"Cool, I'll be there, are you going to be at the booth?"

"Mhm…I am the Captain, all of the Captains/Presidents are going to be managing the booths." She sounded so excited. I really like Megan and it seems f you are friends with Meg, you are friends with Kait R. because the seemed joined at the hip. Then Kait R. said something.

"Bella, how do you like it here in Forks?"

"Well I definitely don't like the rain or the cold but other than that it's pretty cool, no pun intended." We all started to laugh at that.

We were in the cafeteria; I was surprised that all of us fit at one table. Megan, Kait R., Chantel, Michelle, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Maxine, Britany F., Tyler and Me. I met Chantel, Maxine and Michelle.

Chantel is one of those girls were you want to be on her good side. Michelle is kind of quiet, not like Angela, but still quiet and smart. Maxine you don't want to be on her bad side either and she can have a pretty dirty mind sometimes. Megan can be quiet but has an outgoing personality, only when she is with her friends though. Kait R. speaks her mind; if she needs to say something she is going to say it. Mike and Tyler just won't stop staring at me. Ben is a sweet guy and he is dating Ang, they are so cute together.

Then a breeze came through the door, that had just opened, and it felt good. Then five students walked in, only they looked more like models then students. There was a tall blond, long legs and was wearing high heels on top of that, she was on the arm of just as tall, muscled, by, looks like he is on the wrestling team. After them came a short, black, spiky haired girl and right on her heels was a blond, tall boy. He was just looking at the spiky haired girl like she was his whole world. Then there a tall, bronze colored hair boy with gorgeous green eyes.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath till I heard Megan trying to get my attention.

"Bella…Bella" she was waiving her hand in front of my face.

"Who are they?" I asked before she could say anything.

"They're the Cullens. The Blond with the muscle looking boy are Rosalie and Emmett. The cheerful, short, spiked, black haired girl with the tall blond boy is Alice and Jasper. Then the bronze haired, green eyed boy is Edward. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are together. Edward on the other hand is single and-" she was interrupted.

"It's so gross. Their related and they are together!" Jess said.

"They were all adopted in no ways related, Jess!" Meg argued.

"Whatever, I wouldn't even try to ask Edward out, he turns down all the girls." She said with a chip on her shoulder. I wonder when he turned her down.

I guess Meg saw the way I was looking at him because she just told me everything she knew about him. "He is the _Captain_ of the soccer team, has Chem after lunch with us, nonstop workouts in the gym, drives him and his siblings to school in the morning, straight 'A' student, and he is gorgeous." She whispered that last part in my ear.

Edward P.

Alice was all excited, what about, I don't know and I probably don't want to know but she said it anyways. "I can't wait to see the new girl Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella. She has brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a blue t-shirt and she has this lunch. Mike is so gullible." She giggled.

"Alice stay away from Mike, I don't like the way he looks at you!" Jasper said.

"Aww…Jasper you are so cute when you are jealous." She kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. They are a cute couple as are Rose and Em.

"I'm not a jealous I just don't like the way he looks at you but I would kick his ass if he made a movie." He kissed her hair.

"If Mike even looked at My Rosie the wrong way or at all he would be through the wall." Emmett confessed.

"Aww…Thanks Baby" Rose kissed him and pulled away fast. When they start the don't stop, Emmett was upset because they were in school, if they were home we would not see them till tomorrow morning.

We walked into the lunch room and went straight to our usual table in the corner.

"Alice when are you setting up the cheerleading booth?" I had to ask. Captains have to set up booths in the gym and be there after school, at the signups for this year's sports teams and clubs.

"My last two periods. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would help me, I haven't started and I knew you would have good ideas." I admitted to her.

"Sure, but I am leaving right after I eat, is that alright?"

"Ya, I have Ms. Sulik next and I am ahead of everyone else so I don't think she would mind and Ms. Dehe **(AN: sorry don't know how to spell it)** doesn't mind, she loves me." I laughed to myself the teachers love me.

"Ok, hurry up and eat then." Alice was in a rush, she obviously had a lot of work to do, or she just needs to put stuff together and help me with mine.

Alice drew everything out for me and all I had to do was paint it and stick pictures on poster board. Thank god I finished before the day ended it would have been hell if I didn't finish.

People started to enter the gym, freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors alike. The tennis team was on my right and the dance team on my left. Last year the tennis team won Championships and the dance team won nationals.

I was signing up boys and _girls_. Taylor the girl's soccer captain was absent today. So I offered to do both teams. Nikki was signing people up for the tennis team and Megan was signing people up for the dance team. I got 9 boys to sign up and 12 girls. I found it funny how there were more girls than boys signed up for soccer.

Nikki got 4 people to sign which is good and Megan got 9 sign…ups…

WOW! Who is that? She has to be the new because I would remember seeing that face! She is walking this way maybe she is signing up for soccer.

She has to be the new girl, what was her name, something Swan. Everyone knows and remembers that last name. She is only a few feet away, WOW she is beautiful, brown beautiful hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She walked by, ok so she is not signing up for soccer…Ohh…she is a dancer that is even better.

"Hey Meg"

Yes I am in ear shot!

"Hey Bella you came" so that is her name, she is the new girl Alice was talking about!

"I said I was going to be here and here I am."

"Yes you are" they giggled

"Were do I sign Meg?"

"Right here and this is for you, our schedule for practices and meets." Megan handed Bella a piece of paper.

"Meg don't you have to tryouts for the people who sign up…" she let it slid when she looked at the schedule. She started giggling and said "Ya I know, I saw when I came over, and it was kind of obvious." She giggled some more.

"So what did we do in Chem today?" Bella is in my Chem class. Yes, Yes, Yes! I was doing my little happy dance in my head because the only available seat is next to me. Yes, Yes, Yes!

"Nothing we watched a movie, Meg I was wondering if I can have the notes from the beginning of the chapter that she gave you and can you explain the thing about the articles to me. I can give you my number and you can give me yours." She ripped it off the work out paper and I saw the number, it was easy to remember 215-303-7373 **(AN: I just made up a number so don't bother trying just to let you all know) **

"Ok but how about this. You just stay here with me, and after I can follow you to your house and we study?" it was easy to see that Megan made a new friend.

"Ok, that gives me time to do my Algebra." She walked around the table and sat in the other empty chair. She put her legs up and got out her Algebra.

"Bella I just forgot, is it ok that Kait (R) comes with us, I give her a ride home?"

"Ya, the more the merrier" she laughed. Her laughter sounded like a choir of bells ringing in my ears.

"Great, she is at the choir booth; she will meet us here at the end of all of this, which is in 30 minutes." Megan sounded really excited and I didn't know why.

For the rest of the 30 minutes I kept glancing at Bella she was so beautiful and the color blue look lovely on her skin. Just then Bella past a not to Megan, she opened it and laughed. She wrote something back and passed it back to her.

"I don't know Bella, I think so, but you would have to ask!" she laughed again; Bella pushed her playfully and said "Why would I ask?" and laughed her bell choir laugh.

Bella P.

I walked into the gym and tried to find the dance team booth. I had no trouble finding it, it was next to the soccer booth…

OMG, I thought he left school, he wasn't in Chem I had the whole table to myself. I guess he had to set up the soccer booth. He is just staring at me maybe he likes me. I walked past him to the dance booth.

"Hey Megan"

"Hey Bella you came"

"I said I was going to be here and here I am."

"Yes you did" we giggled

"Were do I sign Meg?"

"Right…here, and this is for you, our schedule for practices and meets."

"Meg don't you have tryouts for the people who signup…" I let it slid, this is not a schedule.

_Bella, Edward keeps looking at you and his eyes bugged out when you first walked by! He must really like you because he doesn't look at any girl at this school like that, he turns down all the girls who ask him out and he was just staring at you! _

I started to giggle. "I know, I saw when I came over it was kind of obvious." I giggled some more.

"So what did we do in Chem today?" I peeked over at Edward he had a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing we watched a movie. Meg I was wondering if I can have the notes from the beginning of the chapter that she gave you and can you explain the thing about the articles . I can give you my number and you can give me yours." I wrote the number on a piece of paper and gave it to her. It was easy to remember 215-303-7373.

"Ok, but what about this, you just stay here with me and I can follow you to your house?" I could see I had made a long time friend.

"Ok, that gives me time to do my Algebra." I walked around the table and sat in the empty chair. I put my legs up and got my algebra out.

"Bella I forgot, is it ok that Kait (R) comes with us, I give her a ride home?" Meg is so sweet helping out a friend.

"Ya, the more the merrier" I laughed

"Great, she is at the coir booth; she will meet us here after all of this, which is in 30 minutes." Megan is so excited.

For the rest of the 30 minutes I finished my algebra, and doodled. I would also see Edward turn away every once in awhile. I wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Megan.

_Do you think Edward really likes me? He has been peeking over here all this time._

She started laughing "I don't know Bella, I think so, but you would have to ask!" she laughed some more. I pushed her playfully.

"Why would I ask?" and laughed along with her.


	4. Ch3 Who Cares

**AN: Whoo I update early and with 2,854 word!!! I hope you all like it!!!! **

**I forgot to write my disclaimer for my last chapter so "I do not own Twilight or Edward. i wish i owned Edward!!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward. I wish I did own him!!**

* * *

**Who Cares**

**Bella's P.**

"Hey Kait" Megan waived her over.

"Hey Megs, Hey Bella!"

"Kait we are going to Bella's place to study is that ok with you? If not I can drop you off at your house." Megan rushed it out so fast that I am not sure if that's what she even said.

"Ya, that's fine I need the notes from Chem from Bella."

"We didn't take notes we watched a movie, but you are welcome to come anyway we have Italian, History and Algebra together and I am probably going to need those notes. Hahahaha" it was true I needed the notes for all of those classes.

"Ok, I just have to call my mom and tell her where I am."

"Cool, this should be fun!"

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

I woke up the next morning and remembered, yesterday was my first day at school. I had already made new friends and liked most of my teachers and classes. After school was fun too…

_**Flashback**_

"What do you guys want to drink? We have almost everything soda, Arizona ice tea and the most ever popular water." I chuckled. I can be so sarcastic some times.

"Arizona Ice Tea" they shouted at the same time sounding very excited. **(AN: Meg, Kait that is for you guys!! I found a way to put it in!!!! Hahaha)**

I brought out our Ice Teas out and we got to work. After we were done we talked a little non school related and Dance Team. They told me tryouts on the soccer field tomorrow after school so I have to bring my dance bag with me. Meg said to just leave is in my trunk and get it after school.

I showed them last year's dance DVD from my old dance studio that I had with me. They thought I was really good.

"Bella, you are really good. You are a shoe in to join the dance team! Right Kait?"

"Hell ya, we could use another great dancer on the team!" Kait was so excited that I was joining the dance team.

_**End Flashback**_

I was ready for school, book bag and dance bag by the door and I was just finished breakfast.

I got to school and the parking lot was almost full. I found a parking spot next to Meg which was good.

The first five periods went pretty slow. When I got to lunch it was the same as yesterday. Everyone asked me questions that they haven't gotten to yet and Meg, Kait (R) and I talked about Edward and the way he kept looking at me and the faces he made when he saw me. Hahaha

When lunch was over mike walked me to Chem and stayed at mine and Edwards's desk till the bell rang. He completely ignored Edward the whole time obviously Mike doesn't like him very much. When the bell did ring Ms. Sulik called the class to order and I heard a velvet voice say

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella Swan right?" his put his hand out and I took it out of politeness.

"Ya, Hi" WOW he is gorgeous; the shirt he is wearing is snug in all the right places… Damn he is HOT!! _Bella stop staring!! _

"So, How do you like Forks so far?" everyone asks me that question and I am tired of hearing it but I answered anyways.

"I hate the rain, cold and muggy weather, but other than that it's getting better." And it definitely got better with him around!

"If you don't like the cold, rain and muggy weather then why did you move to Forks?" wow a question no one has asked. He honestly sounds curious not just nosy.

"Um, my mom's new husband Phil is on the road a lot with baseball and she would stay home with me and I could see she wanted to travel with him. So I made the decision to come and live with my dad and spend some time with him."

"Oh…would I know Phil?"

"No, he isn't major, strictly minor." I giggled Phil would love to be in the majors but he is not very good.

For the rest of the period we whispered to each other so we wouldn't get into trouble. He asked me different questions, did I have any brothers and sisters, and did I have a boyfriend back in Arizona? Est." I retorted and asked if he had and brothers and sisters, Did you live any were before Forks?

"Ya, 2 brothers and 2 sisters. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle and Esme adopted me in Chicago at the age 12 but I was in Foster care since I was 4. When I was 13 they adopted Jasper and Rosalie. They are the two blonds they are actually brother and sister and they were 14. So they were a year older than me but it didn't matter to us we became friends. When Jasper and Rosalie were 16 and I was 15 we moved to Philadelphia and Esme and Carlisle adopted Emmett and he was as old as Jasper and Rosalie. Then there was Alice she was 14 when they adopted her but her birthday was exactly a week away so… we have moved twice, Chicago to Philadelphia to Fork-" the bell cut him off.

"What do you have next?" he asked getting his books together.

"Gym, what about you?" I had to ask I wanted to know if I had my last period with him.

"I have Spanish with Dehe." He said and it looked like his face fell for a minute but I think it was just my imagination.

"Then I guess I will see you later" I gathered my books and headed for the door. "By Edward" and waved bye.

**Edward P.**

I was anxious all day I just wanted to see her. Then at lunch I kept looking over at her, it like I feel this pull towards her. Damn! I have it bad!

"Edward…Edward!" Alice's hand was waiving in front of my face snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I was annoyed

"Do you have practice after school?" Rose asked first.

"No, I have to go to tryouts for the people who signed up yesterday, couch wants to start training right away, he wants a repeat of last year. So he is going to be really strict about the scheduling. Why do you ask, don't you have practice too?"

"Ya, we all do, I wanted to make sure we were getting a ride home is all!"

"Oh…ok, but I suggest when you guys don't have practice check with me to see if I have practice so you know to bring one of your cars."

"Ok, that sounds reasonable." Rose said and looked towards Emmett.

"Who do you keep looking at?" Alice whispered in my ear, I guess so the others wouldn't hear and I was going to keep it that way.

"No one I just spaced out." She started shaking her head, she doesn't believe me, and so what else is new, although this time she shouldn't. She was persistent all through lunch but I didn't budge. When the bell rang I was so glad to be out of there and on my way to Chem.

I was sitting at our lab desk when she walked in with the vile Mike Newton on her heels. I absolutely despise him, he is jealous of me because all the girls like me and not him. What he doesn't see is I don't like any of the girls in our class _that way_…except one of course. When she got to the desk Mike would not leave, didn't leave till the bell rang little prick that he is. Before I could say anything Ms. Sulik called the class to order. Ok I know all of this stuff I am introducing myself anyways.

So I introduced myself anyways. We made small talk all during class and surprisingly we didn't get caught. When she mentioned her step father being a baseball player I started going through all of the players in my head but then she said he was strictly minor. I asked her different questions. And she asked questions back. Just the normal things any brothers or sisters, have I lived any were else besides Forks. I told her how I and my brothers and sisters were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Told her I have lived it Chicago and Philadelphia. She told me she didn't have any brothers or sisters. I asked her if she had a boyfriend back in Arizona, I wanted to know she was free.

The bell rang when I was almost finished my story so… I asked what she had her last period and she didn't have Spanish. My face fell a bit but I recovered before she could see. She said good bye and I was just stunned. I was staring after her I hope she didn't notice. Then I heard a laugh, bells filled my ears and i knew she had seen me She was gorgeous and a mystery and I was hooked!

**Bella P. **

The Bell rang. Yes!! Dance Time!! I quickly got changed out of my gym shorts and t-shirts and ran out to my tuck. Meg was getting her bag out of the truck of her lime green VW Beatle.

"Hey Megan, How was your day?"

"Fine but I was waiting for it to End, so I could go and dance. I have been waiting all summer for it! How was yours?" she laughed.

"Same, expect I couldn't wait for Chem either!" I giggled I couldn't help it I liked Edward, what girl didn't.

"Ohh…and I wonder why you couldn't go to Chem. Was it perhaps the hottie sitting next to you, who by the way was staring at you the whole time." Megan can be the most sarcastic person sometimes, but we both laughed are asses off, all though I didn't know he was staring at me when I wasn't looking at him. When we reached the gym we were still laughing but calmed down when we saw all of the face looking at us like we were insane.

"Ok, everyone get changed and we will meet on soccer field" said our moderator, who was Ms. Cratin.

I was ready and waiting for Meg and Kait to finish. I was wearing tight shorts and a tank top, Meg had on long tight fitted pants and a tank top, Kait had tight shorts like me and a tank top. We walked out the field everyone was already stretching.

"Alright for all of the new people I am going to do a small routine and you are going to copy it. When you get tapped on the shoulder I am sorry but you have to leave. We are looking for the best. Ok let's get started." We all nodded our heads. We were getting ready to start when a lot of guys walked over. Most of them started looking us girls up and down trying to flirt with us. It was not pretty they thought they looked sexy but they just looked creepy.

" why are you here I signed for the soccer field today, now can you move so my team can practice." Mr. Mazz was kind of red in the face. Wait he just said soccer team that means Edward is here. Before I could look around to find him I heard a velvet voice behind me.

"Hey" I turned around and it was Edward.

"Hey" I looked at him and he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts and of course cleats, because those are the shoes that you wear for soccer. "I didn't know you were on the dance team." he flashed that crooked grin, I love that grin.

"Yes you did, I saw you yesterday watching me as I walked in and right passed you to the dance booth." He looked shocked he must not have seen me looking at him.

"Ya ok I did you caught me. So…have you been dancing long?" he had a shy look on his face…Aww that is so cute.

"I have been dancing for 9 years; I was 4 when I started. How about you how long have you been playing soccer?" I was curious he looked well built.

"I have been playing soccer since I was 10 but have only been playing on a team since I was 12."

"Cool but baseball is my favorite sport. Sorry" I shrugged my shoulders and had a smug look on my face.

"Oow strait to the heart" he put his hand over his heart. "Hahaha that's ok I play baseball during the summer with Jasper and then with my family every once in a while. So I am pretty good at that sport too." Of course he is good at that sport. I looked over at Ms. Cratin and Mr. Mazz they were still arguing over the field. I started shaking my head.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Who cares who has the field, why don't we just share the field? You guys get half the field and we take the other that way we can both have tryouts!" I put my hands on my hips. Edward looked at me with an impressed face.

"Bella that's a great idea! Come on." He grabbed my hand, and electric current went up my arm and down my spine making me shiver. He pulled me to Mr. Mazz and Ms. Cratin.

Edward cleared his throat, and they turned to look at us. "Yes" Ms. Cratin was the first to speak. "I think Bella has a good idea." They faced me waiting for my idea.

"Ohh....um…Why don't we just share the field since the dance team can't be in the gym? That way we both can have tryouts and we don't have to argue anymore." Mr. Mazz was debating and Ms. Cratin was nodding her head.

"Fine! You take half the field and we will take the other half. "LETS GO!" he yelled to his team. He was upset but the field is big enough for both teams. Thank God, I just want to get tryouts over with. I realized that Edward was still holding my hand, not that I minded but I don't know if he would.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please ignore the misslelling and grammer errors that is why I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested!!**


	5. Ch4 Annoyed

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM's Twilight, i wished i owned Edward but then again what girl doesn't! right?! haha**

**Ok here is the chapter it is not edited my grammer sucks and my spelling but i love to right this story go figure that one out? This chapter is a little short, its my shortes so far. i hope there are no more short chapters but...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Annoyed**

**Bella P.**

"Edward I think you can let go of my hand now?"

"Oh, sorry" he removed his hand from mine. It started to tingle I missed his body heat.

"Don't be sorry" he smiled and started to walk away.

"Hey Edward" I called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned quickly.

"Ya?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"No why?"

"I was going to give you my number, but you don't have your phone on you. Mine is in the locker room. I guess I will just see you later. Bye." I turned around to walk away but he turned me around.

"How about I meet you, after your tryouts, at the entrance of the gym?" he had a smug look on his face, what was he up too?

"Fine talk to you later" and I walked away.

Tryouts were great! I did pretty good job, the whole dance team thinks I am going to make it. I am pretty sure that Edward thinks I am good to because both times I saw him looking someone got the ball from him and Mr. Mazz yelled at him to get his head in the game. It was funny to watch his face when he realized what happened.

Kait B. came up behind me and scared me half to death.

"So you like Edward huh?" Kait can read everyone, nailm' to a tee.

"Isn't it obvious Kait?!" we laughed and talked the whole time on the way to the locker rooms.

"Yes Bella, Yes it is" we finished getting cleaned up and headed out.

"He wants me to meet him at the entrance after I got changed."

"Aww… Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Kait Stop!" I slowly took my hand off of her mouth.

"First come-" I put my hand over her mouth again.

"Kait please stop he is right over there. I don't want him to hear you!" I gave her a warning glair she understood. I removed my hand and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kait" I walked away but turned when I hers Kait's voice and started walking backwards. "Bye Bella and good luck" she winked. Ohh she is good.

"Bye Kait" just then I bumped into someone and almost fell but two strong arms caught me around my waist by two strong arms.

"Ohh I am so sor-" I was brought up short; it was Edward who caught me before I hit the floor.

"Sorry Edward I did-" he put his hand up to stop me. "It's ok Bella although I am confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"The fact that you are this graceful dancer but when you are not dancing you trip over thin air. Can you explain that?" he chuckled.

"Well no I can't really explain it. I get my dancing from my mother and the klutziness from my father so I got both good and bad geins. Personally I don't like the bad gein." He laughed and I joined.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I was a little anxious to have his number.

"Yes I do." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Black Jack II, I liked that phone. I tried to convince my mom to get me that phone but it didn't work. I got the Samsung slider which is just good. I got my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him at the exact same time he offered his phone. We started to laugh.

"Hold on a minute." He got a confused look on his face. I pulled up the camera screen on my phone and quickly took a picture of him. When he heard the snap shot he understood and got an evil grin on his face. I started to back away slowly but he advanced towards me. "Are you going to delete that picture?" I shook my head no. "Then you are going to pay for that." That evil grin ha was wearing got bigger. Then I ran it wasn't long before he caught me by the waist. It felt like a bolt of electricity went through me and I heard a snap shot.

"Hey!"

"Fair is fair Bella!"

"Fine, can I have the phone?" he gave me the phone and I put my number in. when I was done I gave it back and handed him mine. He gave it back, he was about to say something when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella, Bella!" it was Mike. I turned around. "Yes Mike?" I was getting annoyed with him now and it was only my second day here and I already have an admirer but I turned around.

"I wanted to talk to you, _in private_." He glared at Edward when he said in private.

"Make it quick I have to get home and make dinner." I turned towards Edward. "I'll see you later Edward. Ok?" I winked at him but made sure Mike didn't see. His eyes widened I stifled a giggle; I saw his head nod and took that as a yes. "Ok! Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella" he turned and walked towards the parking lot.

"What did you want Mike." Not hiding the annoyance in my voice and turned to him.

"Uhh…I-I just wanted to know if you would go to the movies with me, like o-on a date?" Mike was looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…" I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Mike, I don't think that's a good idea." His head snapped up.

"Why?" is he really that blind?

"Because I don't think Jess would like that very much." He still looked confused face; do I have to spell it out for him?

"How did Jess get into this?!" WOW, he is blind and I am gona have to spell it out to him!

"MY GOD MIKE, are you that blind, Jess like you. How can you not see that?" he was shocked.

"How do you know?"

"I am going to tell you something. You say anything to Jess about what I am about to tell you, I will hurt you!" he looked a little frightened but he nodded his head.

"Ok, she likes you Mike, she told me herself."

"She does! COOL! Ohh… I have to go Bella, sorry." YES!! Maybe he will leave me alone now.

* * *

**Edward P.**

"Bye Kait" Bella bumped into me and almost fell but I caught her before she landed on the floor.

"Oh, I am so sor-" she looked shocked to see me.

"Sorry Edward I did-" I put my hand up to stop her. "It's ok Bella but I am confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"The fact that you are this graceful dancer but when you are not dancing you trip over thin air. Can you explain that?" I chuckled.

"Well no I can't really explain it. I get my dancing from my mother and the klutziness from my father so I got both good and bad geins. Personally I don't like the bad gein." I laughed. I liked the bad gein. Anytime she falls shes in my arms who am I to complain. She laughed along with me.

We exchanged numbers but not before she took a picture of me. I got a picture of her though. But I don't know if the picture she took was bad or not. Hers is adorable. She is laughing and her eyes are closed. She tried to get away but I caught her around the waist I felt that electric current go through me again and took the picture. Then the vile Mike Newton had to interrupt! She looked soo annoyed and I was relieved that she didn't like him. He obviously didn't like me. But when he asked to talk to her in private she turned to me and said.

"I'll see you later Edward. Ok?" she winked at me and made sure Mike didn't see. My eyes widened and all I could do was nod my head.

"Ok! Bye Edward" I said bye and walked to the parking lot were my family was in a daze.

* * *

**AN: So how was that i want to know?! PUSH THAT BUTTON and Review!!**

**Jackie**


	6. Ch5 Shopping!

**Chapter 5 **

**SHOPPING!!**

**AN: I am so so so sorry i havn't updated in so long i havn't had the chance to type it. It is here now so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't mind owning Twilight. i wouldn't mind owning Edward either but i dont and it sucks!! :(**

**

* * *

**

**Edward P.**

My family can be soo weird sometimes. When we got home we did our homework, we were done in about 15 minutes and sat in the living room watching TV but nothing good was on. Suddenly Alice had an idea. This idea probably had something to do with the mall and shopping.

"I have an idea, since we are done our homework and I am board…lets go to the mall!" she practically screamed the last line.

"NO!" Emmett and I said in unison.

"Yes, it's three against two anyways. If you don't want to come then you can sit around here and be board but you are gona want to come to the mall!" what does she mean 'I would want to be at the mall'? What does she know that I don't? Why am I asking myself these questions?

"Fine Alice but I drive." I smirked because I knew what she was thinking if I didn't go, then she would drive her Porsche because she hasn't driven it in a while. "I would rather not watch Emmett and Rose make out the whole time to the mall." Rose and Emmett smirked. They can get so into it and not remember that any of us are there.

"Let's go" I got my keys of the counter and headed for the garage. Emmett, Rose and Jasper got in the back and Alice in the front. "What mall Alice?"

"I don't care as long as I get to go to Victoria Secret!" I winced and Emmett and Jaspers faces lit up like a christmas tree. Alice and Rose giggled at all of our reactions.

When we got to the mall in Seattle we walked around a little bit. Emmett eventually got hungry so we went to the food court. You would be surprised at how much food Emmett can eat. Jasper and I just got tacos; Emmett on the other hand got three cheeseburgers.

When we were done we went to Aeropostale and Macys. Then when Alice and Rose had two bags each we went to Victoria Secret. Emmett and Jasper practically sprinted in that direction.

When we were at the entrance and I heard girls laughing and one laugh in particular stood out to me. Bella! Bella is here! That's probably why Alice said what she said. I looked around to see where my siblings were. They were over by the bathing suits. Megan, Kait R., Sherman, Michelle, Brit, Chantel, Kait B., Britt **(AN: those are my friends I didn't just make up the names) **and Ang. Practically the whole dance team is here the only ones missing are the guys and four other girls. Well this sucks!

"Hey Alice, Rosalie do you want to see a funny picture of Edward?" I heard Bella say. Wait! What? They are talking about me?

"Yes and Bella you can just call me Rose, everyone else does." Of course Rose would want to see a funny picture of me. Then I heard laughter and a booming laugh. OMG! I think I am going to die. She showed it to Emmett and Jasper I am never going to live it down now. I am so going to delete that picture.

I was just kind of sneaking over behind Bella. She still had her phone in her hand and in the perfect position to get it!! I came up behind her, Em and Jazz saw me, they were trying to hold back there laughing, who was distracted. I quickly took the phone from her she spun around.

"Hey! Give that back! Oh… Edward it's you. Can I have my phone back please?" she held her hand out for her phone.

"Not unless you promise to delete that picture you took of me this afternoon."

"No, I love that picture. It's funny!"

"Then you don't get your phone back till you promise to delete it!!" I was evil and I saw smirking. I put my arm up so she couldn't reach. She started jumping for it. I chuckled and I think she was pushed somehow or fell either way we landed on the floor with her on top of me.

"Give me my phone Edward!" her face inches from mine I could feel her sweet breath on my face. "I will not let you up till you give me my phone" now I really started laughing and I heard Jazz and Em join in. I grabbed her around the waist and got up. Emmett laughing so hard he had to hold on to a rack to keep from falling and then everyone joined in.

I looked over at Bella and I had to give it back."Here, you can have it back picture and all." I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me at the Barnes and Nobles in 5 minutes." Making sure no one would hear. She nodded just slightly so no one would notice."What are you two whispering about?" Kait B. practically screamed. Why is everyone so observant today?!

"I was just telling Bella I have an embarrassing picture of Emmett and if he makes fun of me I am going to show the Soccer team, Wrestling team and the Dance team!" I was evil and I didn't care I didn't want to get made fun of the rest of my life by Emmett because he is the worst.

"You don't have an embarrassing picture of me. I haven't done anything to embarrass myself." I started to laugh; Rose, Alice and Jasper join in.

"You want to bet, it involves you Jasper and boxers." OMG that was the funniest moment I have ever witnessed. Jasper came up behind Emmett; I had my camera ready at hand. Jasper pulls Emmett's pants down and I take the picture. When it was developed Jasper is about to run and Emmett is falling. The funniest part of the picture is that Emmett is wearing RED POWER RANGER BOXERS!!! It is soo funny!!

"OMG, I forgot about that picture, you better not show anyone that picture Edward!" I started laughing.

"Promise not to make fun of me and I won't show anyone the picture."

"Fine! You win this once but I will get you Eddie and real good too." Emmett had his dead serious face on; to be honest it was a little scary.

"Well I will see you guys later I am going to go to the book store. Meet you guys in the food court in an hour. Ok?" they nodded.

"It was nice meeting you all. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella" even though I would be seeing her in a few min.

"Bye Bella nice meeting you" Alice and Rose said at the same time. Emmett and Jasper waived.

I waited a minute or two before making the excuse I was uncomfortable and said I would meet them at the car in an hour. Alice and Kait B. looked a little suspicious for me leaving right out after Bella but the others didn't think anything of it.

I was almost to the book store and I saw someone leaning on the window. It was Bella.

"You are two minutes late. Hahahaha"

"Well I had to wait one or two minutes. Alice and Kait (B) got a little suspicious. I'm guessing we are going to get 20 questions when we get back. But right now I could care less about that since I get to spend time with you." She turned her head but not before I got a glimpse of that beautiful blush.

"Thanks Edward…So why the book store? I'm not complaining I like the idea but just curious why?" we started to walk in "Because I like to come here grab a coffee and just think maybe read."

"Oh"

"So what kind of books do you like?"

"Love, Adventure, Mystery, mostly any kind of fiction. I don't have a very good supply of books since I moved to Forks. I just finished reading a Saga about a Vampire and a human falling in love and her best friend is a werewolf. **(AN: I wanted to put that in there since they are all human in this story and not my favorite mythical characters. I got the idea from another story I read but I can't remember what story so whoever I took it from let me know so I can give you credit.) **How about you, what kind of books do you like?"

"Same only not the love stories."

"Really I would have taken you for a biography kind of guy, not fiction."

"Well do I continue to surprise you?"

"Frequently, like grabbing my phone, then asking me to meet you here." Frequently huh WOW!!

"Come on I'll buy you a coffee and we can talk some more."

"Ok as long as you make that coffee to a cappuccino. **(AN: Bella is not going to be as shy in my story she does have her moments but not that often and she does not complain about gifts unless it's like a diamond necklace.) **She smiled and laughed. The sound of bells filled my head, it was so beautiful. I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the starbucks counter.

We got our coffee and sat at a table. We talked about almost everything, from school to about our families to music to books. We found we like the same kind of music.

I noticed that she was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue looks beautiful on her skin.

"Edward, Edward" a hand was waiving in front of my face snapped me out of my day dreaming.

"Ya sorry, what were you saying?" WOW!! Embarrassing!

"It's been an hour we have to get back." She looked a little disappointed; well that makes two of us.

"Ohh…ok, umm…Bella do you want to go out…tomorrow night…with me?" when I was around this girl I got so shy. I was rubbing the back of my neck, why would a girl like that want a guy like… "OK!" she looked excited.

"Well I have to get to the food court before they get suspicious, I'll talk to you late Edward" she came around the table and to my surprise she kissed my cheek.

"Bye Edward thanks for the coffee." She walked away.

"B-Bye Bella" I stuttered OMG I have it bad.

Then it hit me SHE SAID YES!!! YES YES YES YES!!!!!!! I was doing my happy dance she said YES! She said YES! She said YES!

"Edward, Edward" I knew that voice anywhere.

"What Alice?" I was annoyed I was doing my happy dance in my head and she interrupted me.

"How did it go with Bella?" my eyes shot open.

"What...How...Hu? Alice what are you talking about?"

"You can tell me Edward, I saw the way you look at her at lunch today, in Victoria Secret."

"I knew you and Kait were suspicious when I left. How much did you hear?" I wanted to know exactly how much she heard.

"Just the last part, were you ASKED HER OUT!" she screamed. OMG my sister is load!

"Shh…Indoor voice Alice. Indoor voice. Why are you screaming?"

"Because my brother finally has a date and I didn't have to get him one, THANK GOD! So where are you going to take her?"

"I was thinking picnic in the park, just talking and music. My famous chicken caesar salad for dinner and chocolate covered pretzels and cherries for dessert. What do you think?"

"Aww…Edward I had no idea you could be such a romantic. It sounds perfect but is it dress casual or jeans casual?"

"I don't know I haven't made up my mind on that part yet. I am going to regret asking this and I think I know the answer but what would you pick Alice?" she was really thinking about this. I would have guessed she blurt out dress casual right away.

"Jean casual" well I was completely wrong about her choice. I am pretty sure my face looked shocked too. "What, it's your first date, I could see third date but not first you want to be casual and comfy. So I say Jeans and nice top…Edward?" Oh NO! She has that look in her eyes and the puppy dog lip. Oh NO! Oh NO!

"NO Alice!!" I didn't want her scaring Bella off with the urge to shop for the date tomorrow.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleeese Edward?" Aw…Dame the begging I hate the begging. "Fine, but on one condition. She has to say yes to the shopping. You can't just take her without asking if she wants a new outfit. Ok?" she was upset, good. I like Bella I didn't want her to be scared away by my sisters, most likely Rose would go with her.

"Fine! I will ask her first. Give me your phone." Now I was confused, why would she need my phone?

"Why do you need my phone?"

"So I can call Bella, I know you have her number, you have had her number, I saw you typing it in the first day, after school. Now give me your phone please." I handed her my phone, she saved Bella's number into her phone and handed mine back with a "Thank you" and dialed by her number.

"Hello Bella, its Alice"

"I heard about your date with Edward and was wondering if I could help you with your outfit?"

"AAA!! Thank you Bella, you will not be disappointed!" OMG that scream is worse than her shriek.

"Indoor voice Alice, NO screaming!" she covered her mouth realizing it was too load. "Sorry, Sorry Bella"

"Ok, how about tomorrow after school, I don't have cheerleading, do you have Dance Team practice?"

"Yes! Ok so after school I will follow you home and we can drop off your truck and go straight to the mall. Is it ok if Rose comes?"

"Cool, see you tomorrow Bella. Bye" Alice was practically jumping out of the chair, she was excited to tell Rose about there shopping trip tomorrow. I stood up "Come on you can tell Rose." She jumped out of her seat, was running towards the exit. "Alice No running" she stopped dead in her tracks and waited for me.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it!! Click that button and let me know what you think!! sorry for the miss spellings and grammer errors!!**

**Since i didnt update when i wanted to first 5 reviews get a sneak peak into ch 6 or get to ask any question that they want about my story!!!!**

**Puppy-named-Leah**


	7. Ch6 White Lights & Cherries

**AN: Thank You for those who reviewed and were patient with me with my update!!!!!! Don't kill me there is really no excuse for me not updating. i so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!! Before this week i had exams and i was trying to type it in between studying and reading FanFiction. I had already written the chapter up i just had to type it and then Friday it would not let me upload my chapter so then i tryd yesterday and it still was not working. So here is my finally finished typed up chapter!!!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!! :( i wouldn't mind owning Jasper!!!!! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6 White lights and Cherries

Bella P.

Tonight is my date with Edward and I am so excited, Alice is taking me shopping after school but when I told my dad I thought he would freak.

Flashback

"Hey Dad." I was nervous I didn't know how he would react.

"Ya, Bells?"

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tomorrow. After school I am going to the mall and then I have a date with Edward Cullen." He stopped chewing his dinner and swallowed.

"No, he is too old for you; he looks like he could snap you like a twig, with those muscles." I started laughing, he wasn't talking about Edward. He was talking about Emmett. "What is so funny Bella?"

"You are not talking about Edward, that is Emmett and he is like a big Teddy Bear. He wouldn't hurt a fly, he is on the wrestling team but he wouldn't hurt anyone, unless you mess with his family and his girlfriend."

"Oh, you met the Cullens?"

"Yes, I met the Cullens and I like them. I also go to school with them or did you forget that little detail. Anyway I will leave something for you in the fridge. Ok?"

"Ok" he gave up and it was quite the rest of dinner.

End of Flashback

My day went fast. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going. He only told me it was casual and that he was picking me up at six. I tried to get Alice to spill but her lips were shut and rose didn't know at all.

When we got to the mall Alice ran straight to Macy's. We only had an hour to shop.

"Rose, is she always like this?" I whispered

"Always, she doesn't make us wear anything twice. We have trash bags that are destined for charity." She started to laugh, I laughed with her. Then something hit my face. "Try these on" Alice had thrown at me a pair of boot cut jeans, a blue top with short sleeves and a silver chain hanging around the neck line and a jean jacket.

I tried them on "Alice this is so cute!" I told her as I was stepping out so Alice and Rose could see.

"Now we need shoes to go with the outfit" Alice was really excited. "Go get changed Bella we need to hurry up."

"Alice you can be a very bossy shopper, you know that?"

"Ya, I know, now get moving, we still have to go to your house and do your hair and makeup." What?!

"Alice I can do my own hair and makeup, you don't have to do that?" I looked at Rose she was shaking her head No. OMG what have I gotten myself into, and Edward warned me today in Chemistry about Alice being the Shopping Nazi!

We got pair of ballet flats, they were black with should say Alice paid. She wouldn't let me pay for anything. We got to my house and Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs. I got into the shower and cleaned myself up and that familiar scent of strawberries calmed me down. When I was done they started to work on my hair and makeup. Alice did my hair in waves and Rose did light makeup, it didn't look like I was wearing makeup at all. I got dressed in the outfit Alice got me; before I knew it, it was six and there was a light knock on the front door.

I almost fell down the steps just to get the door. "Coming" I yelled. I opened the door and it was Edward. He was wearing Jeans, a black turtleneck that hugged him in all the right places, he is so gorgeous. "Hey, when you say six you nail it right on the dot." WOW I am just rambling, Bella shut up. I stepped back to let him in.

"You look…beautiful" he walked through the door. "Thanks I had help from your sisters."

"Speaking of the devils, I thought they would still be here."

"They left 10 minutes ago."

"Oh…well are you ready to go?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ya just let me get my jacket and I will be right back." I ran up the stairs to my room to grab my jacket and ran back down. "Ready?"

"Ok, shall we?" he offered his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. I stopped to lock the door behind me and was hit with a nice cool breeze but not cold. He helped me into the car, walked to his side of the car and started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I had to ask, I don't like surprises that much. He smiled that crooked grin again "Nope" he popped the _p_.

"Please Edward" I gave him my puppy dog face. "Please" I said again and he looked away fast. He was trying not to give in but it wasn't working. "No Bella, now stop giving me that cute-puppy dog look-Alice uses it all the time when she wants to go shopping. It d-doesn't work on me." He stuttered, which means it does work, at least for me it works!

Edward P.

I was in heaven, Bella sitting next to me on our way to the park for our date.

"Please Edward" she gave me the puppy dog face. Jokes on her the pupp-y dog fac-e "Please" she was pleading. I looked away quickly.

"No Bella, now stop giving me the cute...puppy dog look…Alice uses it all the time on me. It d-doesn't work on me." Damn it I stuttered, now she knows it works. I am not going to give in to her big…beautiful…chocolate…brown eyes.

She was quite the rest of the ride. When we finally got to the park I looked over at her she was slightly confused when I started getting out of the car she looked even more confused. I quickly went to her side and opened her door and offered my hand. She took it and climbed out.

I linked my fingers through hers and smiled. "Is our date at the park?"

"You could say that, now stop asking questions." I walked to the trunk, pulled out a picnic basket and put it on the ground to get the blanket and small radio. I closed the trunk and we started walking to the gazebo that is in the park. I had Jasper and Emmett come and put up the white lights…well they wouldn't do it for me but Rose and Alice forced them with the promise to get something in return.

"Where are you taking me Edward? We are in a park. We can put the blanket down anywhere."

"You are very impatient, you know that? We are almost there ok, only a few more minutes." I took our twined hands and kissed it. She blushed lightly, I chuckled lightly.

We kept walking till we reached the Gazebo. She gasped, I looked over at her, and she had her hand lightly over her mouth. She turned to me. "You did t-this...for me?" she looked back at the Gazebo. I chuckled "Yes, I did this all for you Bella." I leaned in and kissed the top of her head at the same time breathing in her scent. Strawberries and Freesias, it is intoxicating.

"Come on let's have a picnic!" I gently tugged on her hand and we continued walking to the Gazebo. We walked up the steps. I placed the basket on the bench, the radio on the table and turned to take the blanket draped over her arm and placed it on the bench next to the basket. "Ok, you sit and I will unpack the food."

I started pulling things out of the basket and put them on the table. I put two glasses, a bottle of sparkling cider, two sets of utensils, and two containers of chicken caesar salad. I left the dessert in the basket for later. I popped the top off the bottle and poured us some cider and handed her a glass. "Thank You" she said and smiled at me. "You're Welcome"

"So what do we have here?" she asked curiously looking at the containers. "Well we have Chicken Caesar Salad but dessert is a surprise."

"That sounds really good! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes I did, Esme loves to cook. When I was younger I use to watch her cook. When I was old enough she let me help and I picked up on a few things. I hope you like it." I was eager for her to try it. I gestured towards the bench so we could enjoy dinner.

Conversation flowed easily between us. We talked about everything and nothing. It was a beautiful night for a picnic with a gorgeous girl and I loved every minute of it. We were just having a great time and enjoying each other's company. When we were done I packed up the salad containers and took out the dessert and placed it on the table. I gathered the blanket and the radio in one hand, the dessert in the other.

"Come on how about we look at some stars?" I moved toward a patch of grass, she followed me down the steps. I set everything up and sat down patting the spot next to me for her to sit down.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise!" I said and smiled my crooked grin.

"Fine" she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. I took the lid off the container that has the cherries and pretzels. I took a cherry by the stem and placed it in her mouth. She bit the cherry off and opened her eyes, smiled and chewed. I handed her a napkin for the cherry pit.

"How did you know chocolate covered cherries are my favorite?" she laughed the sound of bells filled my ears. I laughed with her.

"I didn't but anything covered in chocolate is good.' I chuckled. She grabbed a cherry and put it near my mouth. I opened my mouth and took the cherry off the stem. "Thank you" I smiled and ate the cherry.

"Welcome" she smiled back. I leaned over and plugged my IPod in and just put on a random playlist. To my disappointment Alice's playlist came on. I lowered it so it was just background music. We just sat there and eating our cherries and pretzels, sometimes feeding cherries pretzels to each other watching the stars. Well she was watching the stars I was watching her.

I could faintly hear the music in the background; God must have spent a little more time on you by *NSYNC. I'm not surprised Alice fell head over heels for them when they're CD came out.  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.

I held out my hand to dance. She put her hand in mine and we started to dance. Her arms were around my neck, mine around her waist. We swayed side to side and didn't talk; we were comfortable with the silence. Her head was leaning on my chest my cheek on the top of her head. I wanted to learn more about this beautiful girl in my arms. So I asked a question.

"Do you want to play 21 questions?"

"Ok, but you go first." She looked at me.

"Ok, what is your favorite color?"

"Green" she blushed I wondered what was so special about green that she blushed? **(A.N. we all know what is special about the color green) **

"My turn, what is your favorite color?" I didn't even have to think about that one I just said it. "Brown. Let's see… What is your favorite childhood memory?" I thought that that was a good question.

"Umm… that would have to be me and Jake making mud pies while my dad and Billy fished. Oh Wow I do remember Billy." She laughed a carefree laugh. I wondered who Jake was.

I was still curious as to why she blushed when she said green was her favorite color. "I am curious, why did you blush at your favorite color?" she blushed again and shook her head. I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it. "Please tell me." She sighed.

"Fine, it's my favorite color because it's the color of your eyes." She turned her head away. I turned it back and stroked her hot cheek. "I will tell you something about my favorite color. It is the color of your eye. They are beautiful chocolate brown that are so deep that you could get lost in them."

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you

I hadn't noticed before but we were leaning closer together. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them. I looked down at her lips they looked so kissable **(A.N. I know it's a weird word), **leaned in more but making sure she could pull away at any moment. She closed the distance and her lips were on mine. The kiss was slow but passionate. I pulled her closer and her hands were at the nap of my neck. When we finally pulled away our breathing was heavy, I smiled, and she smiled back. She rested her head on my chest my head on her head and we were quite for a moment.

A little more time  
on you...ohhh

"I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you."I said.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it!!! Press that green button and let me know what you think!!! Please it would motivate me to update a lot faster!!!!! Click that button!!!!!!**


	8. Ch7 Love at First Sight

**AN: This is earlier than my last update so i am happy about that!!!!!! Thank you to Megs, one of my best friends, who edited this for me and thank GOD she did because i made the most stupidest mistakes ever!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything related to Twilight it all belongsto SM. I only own the plot for this story! I wish i owned the characters then i could have Jasper all to myself!!!!! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Love at First Sight**

Bella P.

Oh My GOD!!! I was in Heaven right now!!! I just kissed a guy who is so damn sexy and I am on a date with him. Oh and he said he's wanted to kiss me ever since he saw me. I was floating on air.

When N*sync was over we decided it was late enough so he took me home. The ride home was a comfortable silence. He had one hand on the steering wheel the other was entwined with mine on my lap. He pulled into the driveway. The lights were still on, and I saw the curtains twitch. Of course Charlie would be up waiting for me to get home. I turned to Edward to see him looking at me. He leaned in, I met him halfway. When our lips touched I saw fireworks behind my eyelids. When we pulled away, our breathing was heavy.

"Thank you for the date Edward. I had a great time." I kissed him once more then got out of the car, before I closed the door I turned around. "I will talk to you later Edward. Night."

"Ok, Night Bella." I closed the door and watched him drive off. I waited till I didn't see his car anymore and I went inside to face Charlie. I knew this conversation was going to be uncomfortable. Charlie doesn't like to show his feelings and when he does it's kind of awkward. I walked into the living room to find him lying on the couch watching ESPN.

"Dad I am home and I am going to bed." I tried to get away without having to say anything more but I was not so lucky.

"Hold on Bella, how was your night?" He looked at me. I turned to the TV to see that he had put the mute on. "It was nice. I had a lot of fun."

"What did you kids do tonight?"

"He took me to the park for a picnic." Although it was more than fun I had a wonderful time. Edward is so sweet he thought of everything. "Oh…Ok…well night Bells." And with that he turned his attention back to the TV again and watched whatever it was he was watching.

"Night Dad." I ran up the stairs without tripping for once but wasn't so lucky when I got to my door I tripped just before I opened it luckily I caught myself on the door. As soon as I got into the room I changed, went to the bathroom and washed all the makeup off. I climbed on my bed and took out a photo album I found the other day from when I was a kid, before my mother and I left.

There were a lot of picture of my dad and me. Then I came across a picture of Jake and me. It looked like it was right before I left; we were at First Beach. We were so cute when we were younger; we were best friends. I took it out of the album and put it in my purse just to keep it with me.

After looking at the rest of the picture of me and Jake and the picture of my dad and mom I put it away and got into bed. Just as I was about go to sleep I got a text. I quickly grabbed my phone off the night stand to see who it was. Alice not surprised, probably wanting to know how it went; to see if we kissed or not. I opened up the text and it said

_You are coming to my house for shopping and a sleepover tomorrow!! No arguing you are coming!! Pick you up at 9:00. Ohh and my cousin will be there because she is moving here but she is really nice and super fun so you don't have to worry about her!!_

_A3_

Oh Boy! This is not good I am going to die from sergeant Alice's shopping trip, although…

I texted Alice back as quickly as possible

_Don't tell Edward I am sleeping over just tell him you, Rose, your cousin and me are going shopping. I want to see his face when he figures out I am sleeping over tomorrow and we could have a little fun with them ;)_

_B3_

After I was I sent the message I put my phone down and fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

…_o0o…_

I woke up the next morning with a huge grin on my face just remembering what happened last night. I went out-on a date-with Edward. I looked over at my clock and it said 8:30. I jumped out of bed and without falling and ran to the bathroom to take the quickest shower ever.

When I was done my shower the bathroom smelled of strawberries. I went into my room dried off and put on a blue lace pantie set. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a striped sweater. **(AN: link to top on profile shirt #1)** My hair was down and I had very light makeup on, just eyeliner and lip gloss. It was nine o'clock and Alice wasn't he-. The doorbell rang. I ran down the steps and tripped on the last step. I answered the door and there was Alice, Rose and their cousin.

"Hey guys come on in I have to go get my shoes but I will be right back." I made my way up the steps and into my room to grab my ballet flats, purse, my overnight bag with all my things and my jacket. I headed back down stairs and found them talking on the couch. Alice shot up and gave me a big hug almost an Emmett hug. Pixxy is strong. "Bella this is our cousin Nessie, Nessie this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella" she said very sweetly. "Nice to meet you too. So are we going shopping or are we going to stand around here all day?" We laughed and headed out to Alice's car. We were going to Seattle which is why we were leaving so early because it was a long drive.

We were in the car almost to the mall sing different songs on Alice IPod and my favorite song came on, Down by Jay Sean. "OMG this is my favorite song!!" Alice screamed. She raised the volume and we all started singing.

_**All girls**_, **Rose, **_Nessie,_ Alice, _Bella_

_**Baby**_

_**are you down **_

_**Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down  
Down, down (oooh)**_

**You already know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show (show, show)  
I wanna see how you lose control  
So leave it behind, cus we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape (escape, escape)**

_**So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (yaaah)  
Don't need to worry  
Baby are you down  
Down, down  
Baby are you down  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down**_

Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away (ay)  
Time is placing to our private getaway  
So leave it behind, cus we have a night to get away (away, away)  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away

As Alice pulled into a parking spot we were still singing, even when we got out of the car we were still singing.

_Down like she's suppose to be  
She's down for me  
Down like her temperature  
Cus' tell me she's at no degree  
She's cold, over freeze  
I got that girl from over seas  
Now she's not Miss America  
Not Canadie or soldier, please  
I'm fightin for this girl on the battlefield of love  
Got me look like baby cupid  
Sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave my side  
I'm waitin definately, not probably  
And honestly I'm down like that economy (Yaaah)_

We were having so much fun even if we were making fools of ourselves while doing it. We were just outside the door.

_**So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only (oooh)  
Don't need to worry (oooh)  
Baby are you down **__**[x5]**__**(oooh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oooh, down)  
Baby are you down **__**[x5]**__**(oooh, the sky is falling down)  
Down, down (oooh, down)  
Even if the sky is falling down  
Oooh, oooh, the sky is falling down**_

Wait there was another voice I turned around and I could not believe who it was. **(A.N. now I could have ended it there and left you with a cliffie but since I don't like them and it wouldn't be much of a chapter if I did I will continue!) **

Jake was standing behind me. "Jake!" I ran to him and gave him a big hug. Then I heard the wolf calls and blushed and buried my head deeper into his chest. He chuckled "Oh stop it's not like that, Bella is like my little sister!" I pulled back and punched him in the arm "Who are you calling little I am older than you!" They all chuckled then I noticed that Jake's friends were just as tall as him and were wearing the same leather jackets.

"Are you going to introduce us Jake or are we going to do it ourselves?" a tall guy with short black hair and brown eyes said, popping his collar. Jake shook his head. "Bella this is Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth. Guys this is Bella." I waved and said Hi. "So this is the Famous Bella that we have heard so much about?" I put my head down and blushed.

Someone cleared there throat behind me. I turned to find a very confused looking Alice, Rose and Nessie."Sorry guys this is one of my best friends Jacob. Jake this is Alice, Rose and Nessie." I pointed to each of them. Jake's jaw dropped when he looked at Nessie. I looked over at Nessie and she was looking down and blushing. I closed Jakes mouth and that seemed to snap him out of it. I raised my eyebrow. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked Jake.

"Probably the same thing you girls are doing, hanging out." He smiled. I giggled and shook my head I turned and winked at the girls. "Well unless you are going shopping for clothes and some, lacy things…then we are shopping for different things." I laughed at his red face, I looked behind him and Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth all had Cheshire grins on their faces. I looked behind me at the girls they were laughing.

"What do you say girls, should we give them a break and hangout with them?" I asked jerking my head towards the guys. They all nodded their heads except Nessie who had this excited look on her face. I turned back to the guys and they were looking so smug…little did they know three of us had boyfriends and the other was crushing on Jake.

We all walked into the mall. "So what are you guys really doing here?" I looked over at them. Quil answered "Jeans and t-shirts"

"Looking for anything in particular? Maybe we could help." I looked over at my girls they were nodding their heads. "Just something light weight. No Skinny!!! " Ok then that is easy enough.

"Ok let go guys we have shopping to do." I grabbed Alice and Nessie's hands and walked towards Gap.

We found ripped Jeans for them and skinny for us and some nice tops for school. We even got some swim suits from there. I don't know why Alice just shoved a couple pairs in my hands and pushed me into the dressing rooms. The guys were laughing so just to get back at them I walked out in a Phillies bikini. **(AN: Megs that is for you. Megan is the biggest Phillies fan I know!! So that is for you!!!!)**I don't care if I am from Arizona or Washington I am the biggest Phillies fan ever!!!!! The guys jaw dropped to the floor and OMG it was hilarious. The girls started laughing so much they were holding onto each other for support. Quil, Seth, and Embry made a dash for me but I was quicker and ran back into the dressing room squealing/laughing.

When I came back out I was fully dressed and the guys had disappointed faces. "I think that Phillies one is a keeper!!" I laughed. I got a cute red and white stripped bikini, a yellow bikini with a white flower on the left side and the bottom right of the bottoms and then the Phillies one, which I was surprised they had. I pushed Nessie into the dressing room with three different, very cute, bikinis. There was a black and hot pink pock a dot one, a red, orange and yellow paint splotched bikini and a Disney one with Lady on the left side of the breast.** (AN: if you don't know it's a Disney movie Lady and the Tramp) **She modeled all of them for us and every time Jake recovered from his drop jaw syndrome, it would just drop all over again. It was funny and ironically enough they had Tramp swim trunks. I bought them without him knowing and would give them to him when he finally asks Nessie out.

Well we girls had to get to Victoria Secret and as much fun we were having we would not let them see us in anything like that. So we said goodbye and Jake hugged Nessie just a little bit longer than necessary, but since they liked each other it didn't matter, but before they left…

"Hey Jake I have to show you something that I found." I dug thru my purse trying to find the picture of us from when we were younger. When I found it I handed it to him, he laughed "Oh My God! Look at how little we were!" he chuckled. "I know right I was taller than you at one point and you didn't have the leather jacket." I said pointing to his jacket "By the way, what is the picture on the back?"

"Oh it's our logo for The Pack." He said nonchalantly. My jaw dropped I guess he saw my reaction because he explained "We are not a gang, we help people out. You could call us protectors, though we do have the jackets and the bikes." Hmm… that is actually kinda sweet. I giggled when I actually looked at them and they looked mad. I held my hands up "I am not laughing at the fact you protect people, I am laughing at you size. At how tall all of you are with the leather jackets, motorcycles and the expressions' on your faces don't look like you would be a good gang."I turned to the girls and they were nodding in agreement.

Their faces softened when I turned around. Quil spoke up "We will let that slide only because you girls are hot." He had a smug smile on again. To my surprise Nessie spoke. "I hope their boyfriends don't find out, my 3 cousins are protective." She pointed to me, Rose and Alice. I froze and looked at Jake his eyes were getting ready to pop out of his head. "Isabella what is she talking about!" I cringed at my full name. I looked to my right at Nessie and she had a sheepish look on her face. She mouthed sorry and I just shook my head. I would have told him eventually. "Calm down big brother, besides we have only been on one date for crying out loud."

"Who is he?! I want to know so I can beat the shit out of him!" his hands clenched into a fist. "It's Alice and Rose's brother, he wouldn't hurt me Jake and even if he did his brothers would do it and I would help. So calm down"

"No I will not calm down! If he hurts you Bella…" he started to calm down, he looked a little sad. "Like you just said big brother, you are like a sister to me Bells I don't want to see you get hurt. Or lose you again." I felt like I was about to cry. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Aww Jake, you won't lose me I promise. You can even meet him one of these days as long as you are nice. All of us could come down to First Beach and you can meet Edward. And maybe see Nessie in that Lady bikini! OK?" I started laughing at his blush. He leaned down and kissed my head and nodded. "Ok deal." I smiled at him and hugged him goodbye.

I looked around and our friends were over by the food court so the guys could leave and we girls could finish shopping "Bye guys seen you al soon." I waved and they had the smug grins on, what is with the grins haha. I leaned on my tip toes to whisper is Jakes ear. "Don't wait too long to make a move, girls don't wait forever." I pulled back so he could see my face, I winked at him and he laughed. We waved one last time and headed off.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you like the chapter I have a little bit of Chapter 8 written. Thank you again to Megs!! Megan has a story going called Gold awakenings but before you read that story you have to read Dreams of Gold GA is the sequel to DoG, then there is another story that she is writing, sometimes waking me up to talk about it but i help her with it!! Its called WolfPrint and it is good. Its Seth story we thought Seth was being left out and he needed an imprint, so that is exactly what she did!!! Check it out!!**


	9. Ch8 SLEEPOVER!

Chapter 8 Sleepover!

After saying goodbye to the _Pack_ we climbed into the car and speed off to the Cullen house. When we got there I think I gasped at how big their house was, or mansion is more like it. We stepped out, retrieved our bags and went inside.

Alice started towards the , Nessie and I on her heals when all of a sudden the boys came out of the kitchen with sandwiches on their plates and chips in Emmett's hands. What was so funny was the cupcakes stuffed in each of their mouths. Haha Nessie started laughing and that set us all off.

They had icing all over their lips and cupcake crumbs on their chins. They just stood there looking at us with shocked faces. As quickly as possible they finished the cupcakes and still just stood there. I put my bags down and walked over to Edward. I swiped my thumb over his bottom lip and licked my thumb free of the sweet goodness. "Mmm Chocolate!" the girls giggled Emmett and Jasper chuckled and Edward smiled down at me. "I didn't know you were coming, I definitely would not be stuffing my face right now if I knew." He chuckled.

"I know, I told Alice not to tell you and besides if she told you I would not have gotten my sweet treat!" I smiled at him. He chuckled some more and kissed my cheek. "Do you want some help with your bags?" Hmm I looked at my bags and realized I had left my overnight bag in the car. "No I have these, but can you go get my overnight bag? I forgot it in the seat. Please?" he nodded slowly and I guess he was trying to figure out if I was serious or not. I don't know but I just pecked him on the lips, thanked him and grabbed my bags before heading up after the girls.

Edward came up a few minutes later my bag in his hand and a big grin on his face. He was followed by Emmett and Jasper. "So when does the slumber party start. I want Pajamas!" Emmett asked smugly. "What makes you think you three are joining us?" Nessie asked. "Well we do live here too so we should be invited." Jasper said with a streight face. Alice went over to him with a big grin on her face "Jazz I Love you, but get out. Girls only!" she pointed to the open door.

The boys pouted and walked out slowly. I grabbed Edwards arm and stopped him just before he went into the hallway "Hey" he turned around and I kissed him. It didn't take long for him to respond. I pulled back satisfied "Thank You!" I said with a grin and I nudged him out the door, closing it behind him. Turning around to face Nessie, Rose and Alice I was trying not to laugh. They on the other hand were holding onto each other trying not to fall over with laughter. "That was not funny Bella, I will get you back and it will be fun, for me anyways!" Edward said threw the door. "Looking forward to it!" this teasing was fun, all of a sudden I heard a moan. This made us all laugh harder.

Throughout the night we did all the things you could come up with to do during a sleepover. We danced, we sang, we played would you rather, had a pillow fight. The boys tried to get into the room for that one. Alice and I went to order Chinese a girl works up an appetite after a while. Haha I followed Alice down stairs and into the kitchen to find a menu. Rose wanted shrimp fried rice, Nessie shrimp lo mein, Alice Pork fried rice and I wanted pork lo mein. Just to be nice we went into the living room where the boys were watching a game and asked if they wanted anything. I was surprised to find all three of them in basketball shorts and topless. Alice didn't seem surprised by this so they must do this all the time.

"Do you guys want anything from China Moon?" I asked. Edward and Jasper turned their heads to answer but stopped short. Emmett just kept watching the game too consumed in the game he didn't hear me. I looked down to see if there was anything wrong with my Pajamas. Nothing was wrong with my outfit, a baby blue tank top, boy shorts and one of Edward's button down shirts. Alice handed it to me after going to the boy's rooms to grab them for us. "What? Do I have something on me?" I asked they started to grin ear to ear. "Hey do you want Chinese or what?" Alice sort of yelled. Emmett finally turned towards us "Su- What the hell do you think you are wearing?" he looked from Alice to me.

"What do you mean by that? What we are wearing is perfectly fine. They are our Pj's. Nessie is also wearing one of Edwards and Rose is wearing one of yours. The only thing different about our pj's is our different color tank tops." I said.

"Wait Rose is wearing my shirt. Ohh I got to see this." He went to get up but I pushed him back down. I was surprised I could do that considering he was so much bigger than me. "Sit and answer the question."

"Fine can I have the boneless ribs?" he asked. I turned to Edward and Jasper and they still look like they haven't blinked. I walked over standing right in front of them. "Did you even hear me the first time? I asked if you wanted anything?"

Edward got up "I heard you the first time I was just stunned by you standing there wearing my shirt." He stood in front of me and put his hands on my hips and brought as close as possible. "And it is very very distracting and very very Hot!" he smiled my smile, his crooked grin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I was smiling the whole time and then we heard someone clear there throat. Edward put his lips to my ear "Don't think I didn't forget your little stunt, which I will be getting my revenge for." I shivered involuntarily.

"Get a Room!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the room. Jasper and Alice started laughing and that just got me and Edward going. Jasper finally spoke up "I wouldn't mind something _small_ and _sweet_!" he chuckled and winked at Alice. Now it was our time to laugh at them. "I agree with Jasper I am in the mood for something _sweet_." Edward said looking down at me with his signiture grin.

"Ok well you have to wait till the food gets here for that." Alice answered Jasper sweetly while walking into the kitchen. Jasper put on a pout face, Alice just loved teasing him. He went after her of course because well, he wasn't going to let her get away with just that.

"So what game is on that Emmett wouldn't answer the first time?" I asked and turned in Edwards arms to the TV. "Phillies vs. Yankees and the Yankees are getting there ass's kicked!" Emmett said. "What? I didn't know the Phillies were playing today! I must have gotten today and tomorrow mixed up" I laughed at myself. Emmett was just staring at me and Edward had stiffened, then Jasper walked in with a smug smile but saw Edward and Emmett's faces. "Emmett why are you starring at Bella like that? Edward I get, but you have a girlfriend." He looked over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Y-y-you watch baseball?" Emmett asked, Edward was still stiff. I started laughing "Ya I watch baseball, I played on the boys team I was that good and I couched little league back in Phoenix." Now all three of them had slake jaw syndrome. Alice walked in and a look of confusion on her face. "Bella, why are they starring at you?"

"Because I like baseball and because I use to play and couch it. Oh and I am the Biggest Phillies fan ever just so you guys know now!" Alice started laughing and I couldn't stop myself when I started.

Rose and Nessie came down the steps. "Why is it taking you two forever to order Chinese food?" Rose asked. They came around the corner into the room. "Why do my cousins look like they have been turned to stone?" Nessie went over to Emmett and Jasper and slapped them upside the head. "Hey! You two already have girlfriends stop staring at Bella!" They snapped out of it but Edward just kept staring which made me blush ten shades of red.

"Sorry we were taken off guard. Did you guys know Bella played and couched baseball?" Emmett asked the girls. They all looked at me and I nodded my head yes. "No she didn't tell us but now we have even teams! Esme likes to ump anyways. Some of us don't play by the rules." She looked at Emmett and he looked away like nothing was wrong. "It's actually kind of funny that you dance and play baseball Bella. Didn't you say you were clumsy? How does that work out for you?" Jasper asked. "To be honest I don't know why I am not clumsy when I dance or play."

Alice started bouncing up and down. "We can play tomorrow, Carlisle has off tomorrow, and Esme isn't working because the family is going on vacation for a week." Everyone had big smiles on their faces, Edwards hold on me tightened. "Oh can we? I haven't played in so long; my kids face's when I told them I was moving was heart wrenching." I was heart breaking to see their face's when I said I was leaving. It will be nice to play again.

The door bell rang threw the house, Chinese was here. I reluctantly moved out of Edwards arms to pay for the food but he stopped me. "I got this Love." He went to get the door and I went after him. "No I am paying besides all you got were cookies." He stopped, turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. "If you would like, you can repay me." That crooked grin appeared; dazzling me he leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss but full of emotion and my stomach had to go and ruin it. We pulled away laughing "Let's get you fed so we can pick this up later. Besides I think the others want their food." A chorus of yes was heard. Haha

We all sat around eating Chinese, well us girls and Emmett ate food. Edward and Jasper on the other hand enjoyed their cookies a little bit too much. Alice had ordered two Bags of fortune cookies giving four cookies each. The fortunes were spot on in our lives or just plain funny.

We went in no kind of order and said 2 of our fortunes. **(AN: I am only going to put two fortunes for each character. The link for the fortune messages is on my profile.) **One of Emmett's was sweet, the other he made it sound dirty, which is so Emmett. Alice's reactions were soo funny. She squealed when she opened her first cookie and pouted at her second one. But then she smiled and kissed Jasper on the cheek. Nessie liked her first one but she wanted to go to bed after reading it, we didn't let her. Her second one she read she blushed, the girls and I laughed. I guess we know where her thoughts were. The boys looked at us like we were crazy for laughing at a fortune.

Both of Edward's fortunes were connected to relationships. He smiled at both of them. When he read the second one he looked down at me and had he crooked grin in place. I smiled back at him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He was sweet for thinking of me. Rose's described her to a T. I didn't know fortune cookies could be so spot on.

_Edward_

"Love is like a war easy to begin but hard to stop." **(AN: Thank you Kasey for the fortune!****)**

"Never regret anything that made you smile."

_Bella_

"Use your head but live in your heart."

"Sometimes travel to new places leads to great transformations."

_Jasper_

"The Greatest War sometimes isn't on the Battlefield but against yourself."

"You are very grateful for the small pleasures of life."

Alice

"Good clothes open many doors. Go Shopping!"

"The Best things in life are not things."

_Emmett_

"A Pleasant surprise is in store for you today."

"Never miss a chance to keep your mouth shut."

_Rose_

"You never hesitate to tackle the most difficult problems."

"Tell them what you really think, otherwise, nothing will change."

_Nessie_

"I have a dream…. Time to go to bed."

"The problem with resisting temptation is that it may never come again."

* * *

**AN: I changed a few words. I did not mean to put girlfriend in they are not there yet. He may call her hot and baby but not there yet people. But it will be soon. If anyone want to find sayings that would be good fortune cookies, then message me with them and i will put up a separate section in the story for them because i have a few more that i just wanted to put onto a page. I do not know when i will put up the next chapter so just stick with me people! I love all my comments! Any questions just ask!**

**Leah**


	10. Fortune cookie fortune

**AN: Yes, I know this is not another chapter. This is just something fun for everyone! If you have any fortune's message them to me and I will see if I can put them in the story. I am working on the chapter. I am sorry for the wait, for those of you that have stuck with me I love you guys! Hope you Enjoy!**

**P.S. i now have a twitter follow me link is on my page!**

* * *

Allow compassion to guide your decisions. (Esme)

All the preparation you've done will finally be paying off! (Alice)

Time may fly by. But Memories don't. (Jasper)

Use your talents. That's what they are intended for. (Alec)

The days that make us happy make us wise. (Carlisle)

Perhaps you've been focusing too much on spending. (Alice)

A small lucky package is on its way to you soon. (Jaspers dirty mind)

You will always be surrounded by true friends. (Bells)

At this very moment you can change the rest of your life. (Edward)

In the eyes of lovers, everything is beautiful. (Carlisle)

Your skill will accomplish what the force of many cannot. (Emmett's dirty mind)

You are not a person who can be ignored. (Alice)

Old friends make best friends. (Jacob)

Warning, do not eat your fortune. (Emmett)

Everyone agrees you are the best. (Rose)

Put your mind into planning today. Look into the future. (Alice)

A pleasant surprise is waiting for you. (Jaspers dirty mind)

An unexpected relationship will become permanent. (Paul)

You will achieve all your desires and pleasures. (Edward)

Your passions sweep you away. (Esme)

Men do not fail... they give up trying. (Heidi)

The sensitivity you show towards others will return to you. (Esme)

A person is never too old to learn. (Vampire version of Aro lol)

Each day, compel yourself to do something you would rather not do. (Jane)

Love is the glue that holds together everything in the world. (Esme)

Your individuality provides a light for others. (Alice)

Sure you have duties, but what about your duties to yourself? (Marcus)

Those grapes you cannot taste are always sour. (Rose)

A warm smile is testimony of a generous nature. (Carlisle)

To love and be loved is like feeling the sun from both sides. (Jacob)

Your kindness and generosity will be appreciated by others. (Esme)

Make big plans. (Alice)

Keep true to the dreams of your youth. (Rose)

Choosing what you want to do, and when to do it, is an act of creation. (Edward)

Word to the wise: Don't play leapfrog with a unicorn... (Felix lol)

Everything has beauty but not everyone sees it. (Bella)


	11. Fields, Weights and Dance

Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the twilight characters! AN at the end of the chapter!**

_Edward's P.___

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and a big smile on my face. Even though Alice said it was girls only, all six of us talked all night. We set up a baseball game when Carlisle and Esme came home. We even got our teams sorted out. Bella and I are unfortunately not on the same team. Significant others are versing each other. It should be an interesting game. Jasper and I are team captains and Bella, Carlisle and Rose are on Jasper's team. That would leave Emmett, Alice, and Esme on my team.

We got to the field and Emmett and Jasper started fighting on whose team would go first. Rose stepped in and threw the bat up in the air. Jasper caught it first. Emmett and Jasper's hands flew up the neck of the bat. Jasper won, his team batted first. Alice was going to be our pitcher, Esme is the catcher/ump because some people like to cheat…cough…Emmett! Then Rose and I are in the "outfield", we don't go that far out but far enough. We all took our positions with Jasper batting 1st.

"You going to go easy on me baby?" Jasper says while taking his stance.

"I Love you Jazzy but there is no was in hell that is happening!" Alice blew him a kiss and pitched him the ball. Her pitches were very girly and ballerinaie. Instead of her leg being bent it was completely straight, her foot was pointed and she could get her leg up pretty high.

Jasper must be thrilled about that.

When Bella finally came up to bat I was curious to see how well she could do. She did say she played little league, but then later said she played on the boys varsity in High school sophomore, junior and senior year, freshmen year she was on JV softball team. She hit the ball and it went farther than Jasper hit it. Bella got a homerun in the end. This woman was unbelievable!

Jasper got four homeruns, Bella got five homeruns, Rose got three and Carlisle hit four homeruns. Esme hit two homerun, Emmett hit three homeruns the same as his girlfriend which was funny, Alice hit two and I hit four homeruns same as Jazz. But the score was 19-15 Jazz's team, I was not surprised, Jazz and Rose are good and I find out today Bella is awesome at baseball!

After the game we went back to the house to get cleaned up and just hang out. Alice decided to watch a movie. We all picked out one movie then voted on who would go first. Alice picked A Warrior's Heart; Rose chose The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, Bella picked The Runaways, Emmett picked A Nightmare on Elm Street, Jasper chose Hurt and I picked Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. **(AN: All of these movies are ones they have stared in, except Rose's that is my favorite fast and furious movie. Alice's movie choice is the movie her and Kellan did together.) **

Emmett won so we watched A Nightmare on Elm Street first. I thought it was a good idea I got to hold Bella the whole time because she would get scared. No skin off my bones that's for sure. It seems all the girls were curled up under us guys. The Runaways was next, then Jasper's Hurt. Just as the beginning credits of The Fast and The Furious popped on the screen, my cell and Bella and Jaspers phones go off. I look at the screen and it's my coach calling. Bella greets Megan, that can't be good, but mine doesn't look any better. I answer the phone.

"Hey coach, wacha need?"

"I need you to come in for a workout in the gym then a scrimmage." Coach says. I look over at Bella and she has a frown on her face, then I look over at Jazz and see the same thing. Looking back at Bella she mouths _Megan wants to practice_.

"What time do I have to be at school?"

"I would like you to be on the field in about half an hour, if that is ok?"

"Yes that is fine. Have you called the rest of the team to let them know?" God I hope no one was doing anything important right now.

"Yes I have called the rest of the team and they will all be there" we said our goodbyes and hung up. Jazz was the first to speak. "I cannot believe my coach just called for a workout and practice. Its Sunday for god sakes, he can't wait till tomorrow?" he was mad. He would go because he loved baseball but he was mad. "I have the same thing Jazz so you won't be alone." Bella tried to comfort my brother. "I am in the same boat as you two, only mine is a scrimmage." Ick why now while I was trying to hang out with Bella?

"How long till you have to be at school?" I asked the both of them.

"Half an hour" Jasper replied "Twenty five minutes and I need to get home so I can change, get a change of clothes for after." Bella said then looked up at me. "Can you take me home, I don't have my car" she asked. "I would love too!" I grind and kissed her on the head.

__Bella's P.__

My phone started to ring as soon as the beginning credits started to roll for The Fast and The Furious. Megan was calling me to have a workout and practice tonight at do need to get a routine together before Nationals in seven weeks. So this is kind of good, we need to get music, choreography, costumes, transportation, everything together before we leave for Texas in seven weeks.

National Championships are in Fort Worth, TX this year and it is going to be so much fun. Our team is staying at the Sheraton Fort Worth Hotel and Spa. The Hotel is beautiful the rooms are big, and they have a fitness center were we can keep up our work out rotten.

Edward took me home then went home to get ready for his own practice. It wasn't like I wouldn't see him because I had to work out too. I was just hoping to be working outside were it was nice out and I could see Edward!

I pulled up into the parking lot at school and saw Megan and Kait waiting outside the double doors. "Hey guys you waiting for me, you shouldn't have." And I put my hand over my heart and looked touched. They laughed and each came over to give me a hug. "Yes and No, yes we were waiting for you and no we were waiting for the rest of the team too." I started to laugh "The guys had noting going and they are on their way to practice? How did you pull that off?" we all laughed "I said they can work out and it wouldn't coast them any money they were happy to come then there is the fact we wear practically nothing when we work out." Megan said and I was laughing so hard that my sides hurt. This was going to be one fun day…as long Edward doesn't see anyone looking at my ass we were going to have fun.

When everyone arrived we headed up to the school gym, the baseball team was already there and the soccer team was not there yet. I saw Jazz with some of his team mates over by the free weights and waved, he waved back but the guys gave him a funny look. I laughed and walked over to the treadmills with Meg, Kasey, Kait, Kristen and Melissa. I put my headphones in and Stars Tonight by Lady Antebellum came on.

Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans

Boys in black pearl buttons lookin just like Springsteen

Momma says why you wanna play in a silly rock n' roll band

Well if you stood here Momma,

I know you'd understand yeah

It's the lights

It's the high

It's the roar of a crowd on a Friday night

And everybody's screamin out yeah, yeah, yeah

And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah

Get on your feet if it feels good

If it feels right

We're all stars tonight

So sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah

I was on the treadmill for about four songs when I felt hands on my hips. I jumped but since I was on the treadmill when I jumped I lost my footing as I landed on the moving platform. The hands caught me and then I heard laughter. My headphones were taken out of my ear "You are very jumpy." Edward whispered in my ear. "Well I wouldn't be jumpy if someone snuck up behind you?" I said turning around smiling and poked him in the sides. He held his hands up in surrender and a big crooked grin.

I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "What took you guys so long, the Baseball team was here before us." I laughed

"We scrimmaged first, now we are doing weight training. If I had to guess our coaches set it up so that we got the field first then you guys could have it." _At least they are not going to argue about the field today_. I thought to myself. "Well I am done on the treadmill now, what were you going to start on?"

"I was thinking about lifting weights first, what were you going to do next?"

"That is what I was going to do next too. Can you read my mind?" I swear he can read people's minds sometimes it's scary.

The whole time the dance team was working out the soccer team and the baseball team were just leering at us girls and it was disgusting. Edward kept coming up to me and put his arms around me and he helped spot me with different things. He was sweet he did everything he could think of to get the guys away from me and for the most part it worked.

On our way out of the gym I said goodbye to Edward with a kiss on the cheek and cat calls as soon as I did. Edward turned to his team to make them shut up then turned back to me. "I'll talk to you later?" I nodded my head and raced to catch up to the rest of my team.

"Ok guys get into your poses we will start after we enter and one more time. 5, 6, 7, 8!" slide left-swing left arm around, slide right-swing left arm around, twist twice.

I'm looking for a lover not a friend

Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to

I'm looking for someone who won't pretend

Somebody not afraid to say

The way they feel about you

"That was good guys!" Meg turns around. "If anyone has any ideas let me know and we can see where they would fit in the routine other than that you are free to go." Thank God! I am so out of practice.

**AN: I am sooooo sorry guys! I just let the story go and that was so not fair to all of you who have been following this story from the beginning! It also doesn't help that I really have no idea where this story is going but I want to figure that out. I might have an idea but if you want to give me some guys you totally can! I Love you guys!**


End file.
